The Fox's Vampire
by champblaze
Summary: He is the Terror that Flaps in the Night but more importantly He is Her Nii-san
1. Chapter 1

A/N.. Welcome to yet another Fic by me and using The No-Life Prince himself Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. This Fic will be similar to Kitsune Pet Vampire but Mitsuomi will be an older brother to Naruko and meet her when she is six.. I have another Fic also like this.. I'll give a preview at the end of this chapter.. Give me your input and I may post it.. Lastly The Kyuubi attack will awaken him but he will travel before making his way to Konoha to happen upon Naruko.. Expect Gore.. Blood.. Sex and Yuri.. With a Strong Naruko and Hinata..

Pairings:

MitsuomiXAnkoX?X?

NarukoXHinata

 **Biju/Telpathy**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Ethereal Voice**_

Disclaimer-I Only own Oc

The Fox's Vampire

A small girl with sunkissed blonde hair and shining blue orbs ran for her dear six year old life as villagers and shinobi chased her tiny form. This girl is Naruko Namikaze or as far as she knew Naruko Uzumaki Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Today was October tenth anniversary of the Kyuubi's defeat but for naruko her birthbay and worst day. The beatings and cruelness of villagers worsen on this day but on this day, some one would save this child. Naruko cries out as a kunai pierces her leg and causes her to tumble, allowing the mob to reach her and begin their torture. Anbu assigned to watch her and keep her safe watched with glee as the small child suffered. An hour passed as naruko lay a broken mess as several laugh at her pain, "So what not now" one asks. A man grabs his crotch with a grin, "I know" he sneers and several laugh.

" _ **Don't you think you've Done Enough**_ " a voice comments. The villagers and shinobi look around but see no one, "Who's there?!" another shouts. The voice chuckles darkly, " _ **Hmmhmmhmm.. Why do Trash wish to know their betters.. All I see is Trash assaulting an innocent and Actually Intending to do That to a CHILD!**_ " the voice rumbles. Several villagers flinch at the tone but some shinobi were bold, "Innocent?!.. This thing is a Demon and Attacked our Village six years ago" one woman shouts.

" _ **Demon?!.. Hmmmm.. I see no Demon.. I see no Horns or Fangs.. Claws or Cloven feet.. I see a small child harmed by cowards and trash**_ " the voice sneers. Footsteps start to echo around the mob as a pair of blue tinted glasses emerge in the shadows. The figure was tall and broad shouldered, dressed in black jeans with silver tipped and heeled cowboy boots. A white dress shirt with a black tie and suit vest, a black suit trenchcoat with white gloves. Black bangs peeked under a black fedora with a white band, his skin pale like snow and his eyes a haunting steel-blue with sunglasses. The Anbi watching the mob step foward, "Who are you" one says. The figure tilts his head and grins wide to show two sharp canines, "I am Death" he croons, before screams filled the night.

IXIXI

Hiruzen Sarutobi covered his mouth at the sight before him of at least twenty people, shinobi, villagers and two Anbu dead but in pieces. However the strangest sight was that no blood was present at this gruesome scene. Hirzuen casts his gaze to the cause of this massacre, which was holding his surrogate granddaugther in his arms. The Anbu with him draw their swords but the man raises his gloved finger to his lips, "Shhh.. Asleep.. I will anwser your questions" he says. Hiruzen raises his hand and the Anbu stay their hands, "Then Follow me.. Anbu clean up this mess" he orders. Hirzuen and the man vanish to reappear in his office as the mystery man places naruko on the sofa and his coat over her.

"You have questions" the man says and slips off his fedora, "My name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu and from this moment forth I am this child's protector" he adds. Hiruzen's eyes narrow as sits at his desk, "Why" he asks.

"Why Not.. You obviously don't care for this child other than she is a weapon for Konoha.. That you lied to your student that her godchild is dead and lie to the populus about her heritage" mitsuomi says and leans on the desk, "Or you Finally regert your Inept Weakness" he adds. Hiruzen's eyes were wide and his brow sweating, "Yes.. I do see Naruko as a weapon but It was the only way to save her life.. I made a law" he starts but mitsuomi scoffs.

"A Law you do not enforce but that changes now that I am here.. Any Harm to her will be met with Death.. No matter Who they are or Some other village will have the child of a certain Kage at their call" mitsuomi says.

"N-No need to be so hasty.. What concessions can I give you to keep Naruko here in Konoha" hirzuren states. Mitsuomi removes his sunglasses and slips them into his vest pocket, "I can think of few things.. One you tell Naruko-chan about her Father.. Mother and Godmother.. This is not Negotiable.. You will give her what she is entitled.. You can keep the Money but the house and its contents are hers.. Again not Negotiable.. When she makes Genin you will inform the village of her Heritage" he explains.

"I can't.. Iwa or Kumo will declare War" hiruzen states. Mitsuomi glares at the older man, "Then recall your students and tell Her the truth.. Naming her your successor" he counters. Hiruzen rubs his chest but a small groan catchs his ears as naruko starts to stir. Naruko slowly opened her eyes and sees her Jiji and a strange man with pretty eyes, "Jiji why do people hate me" she whispers, pulling her knees closer.

"Because they fear what they don't understand" mitsuomi says. Naruko stares at the man as he kneels next to her, "Who are you" she asks.

"My name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu and from now on.. You have a brother in me" mitsuomi says and naruko's eyes widen, "Nii-san" she asks, her eyes flickering.

"Yes Naruko-chan as of today.. Kiriyu-san will be your brother.. Also please forgive me for this but I know who your parents are" hiruzen says. Naruko gasps with wide eyes, "But you said.. You didn't know Jiji" she says.

"This I know but your parents have many enemies.. Who would do you harm but They loved you very much" hiruzen states. Hiruzen rose from his desk and retrieved a scroll from behind the Yondaime's picture, "Your mother was Kushina Uzumaki.. A powerful Kunoichi from Uzushio country and your Father.." he starts but pauses, "Your Father was my Successor.. Minato Namikaze or The Yondaime Hokage" he finishes. Mitsuomi took a seat next to his new little charge as she slowly processed the information, "Why" she whispers. Naruko buries her face into mitsuomi's chest with a gulping cries, "I'm sure your father trusted with this burden because he believed in you" he says.

"He did Naruko-chan.. You hold the Will of Fire" hiruzen states but mitsuomi glares at the older man once again, "Shhh.. Imouto rest now" he soothes and the small girl falls asleep.

"You will call a full Council meeting tomorrow and announce her Heritage to them but It will kept from the populus per our agreement.. You tell them this a SS rank secret and punishable by immediate death along with their entire family" he says, laying naruko down to slip on his coat and fedora.

"Have your Anbu contact us at the Namikaze home" mitsuomi adds, taking the scroll from hirzuen. The Sandaime could only nod as mitsuomi and his new little sister left his office, "Oh Kami Kill me now" he whispers.

" _ **I can Arrange that but I still need you**_ " a voice says and hiruzen freezes.

IXIXI

Mitsuomi arrived at the Namikaze estate which housed a two story home with a large garden. Mitsuomi slipped off his glove with his teeth and pricks naruko's finger to place blood on the seal, allowing the gate to unlock and not waking his charge. Mitsuomi passed the threshold as his shadow grew and from it came numeorus black dressed ninja, "Set a perimeter.. I wouldn't put pass that coward to silence us before tomorrow" he ordered and the group melts away. At the same time naruko awoke in dimly lit sewer, "Where am I" she says.

" **This way Child** " a voice shouts. Naruko looks around and sees red pipes and blue pipes, " **Yes this way** " the voice says again. Naruko followed the pipes as they fed to a large cage with a seal as a lock, " **Good my jailer has arrived** " a voice said inside. Naruko slowly moved forward as the visage of a huge fox with orange fur and nine swishing tails, "Who are you" she questions.

" **The Great and Glorious Kyuubi.. Those fools in your village think you are because I am sealed in you** " kyuubi declares. Naruko fell on her butt with wide eyes, "My Tou-chan sealed you in me" she asks.

" **He did becuase I was stolen from your mother by a Masked man and sent on a rampage against my will** " kyuubi explains.

"So it wasn't your fault then" naruko asks and kyuubi nods, " **Yes but now I should tell you about that Brother you now have** " kyuubi states.

" **Your Nii-san as you put it.. Is a Vampire.. A being who survives on the blood of living.. virtually unkillable and very powerful.. For him to saddle with you is Something** " kyuubi adds.

"To recieve a Ringing endorsemet by the Mighty Kyuubi no Kitsune.. Is an Honor I take to heart" a voice comments. Naruko turns to see mitsuomi stepping out the shadows, "Nii-san you're real" she asks.

"Of course I am Real" mitsuomi says and picks up the little girl. Kyuubi looks over the vampire, " **Why did you come to her aide** " the fox asks.

"Could change size perhaps.. Its hard to look up" mitsuomi states and for it got bathe in red light. The light died down to reveal a woman in her twenties with long red hair and dressed in black kimono, her slitted red eyes staring back.

"Much better and Aesthetically pleasing.. As for my Reasons for helping is paying back a Debt to an Old friend.. Your First Friend" mitsuomi explains. Kyuubi's eyes widen but a smirk forms, " **Fine.. I'll pry no further** " she says and naruko was confused.

"Let the child sleep" kyuubi says, as both fade away. Mitsuomi titters from his chair next to naruko's bed, "Do not fear Naruko.. Your Nii-san will protect you" he muses. The next morning naruko woke up in a strange room, "Was it a dream" she whispers. The door opens as mitsuomi steps in witha tray of food, "No dream little one" he says. Naruko's tummy growls as mitsuomi places the tray on the bed, "Eat up.. We have a big day" he says.

IXIXI

The council of Konoha was divided into three parts, its shinobi side, civilian and advisory sides. The shinobi side was comprised of the great clans of Konoha, Aburame, Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Uchiha, Hyuga, Kurama, Uzumaki, Sarutobi and Senju. The civilian side was made up of wealthy merchants and most notably Mebuki Haruno, Ashitaka Shinobu and Shigure Makino. Its advisory side was comprised of Danzo Shimura, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado. Hiruzen clears his throat to start the meeting, "I've called this meeting to discuss an Incident from last night concerning Naruko" he says.

"Did someone finally kill that Thing" shigure comments. Several civilian members nods as a few shinobi heads do as well, "It should have been put down when she scurried from her mother's womb" shinobu adds.

"No Naruko is alive.. She was saved by a traveler" hiruzen states and several grumble. The door suddenly open as mitsuomi and naruko enter, the latter wearing a pretty skyblue sundress and mitsuomi's fedora on her head.

"Who are you" fugaku asks. Mitsuomi looks around the room after ushering naruko to a seat and places some head phone on her ears, "Well Fugaku-dono.. I am Naruko's saviour and new older brother.. Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he introduces.

"Last night as I arrived in your Fare village.. I happened upon a site that turned my stomach.. Grown men and women.. Beating a helpless child" mitsuomi adds.

"That thing is no Child' mebuki screeches. Mitsuomi turns with a look to mebuki, "Are you a Banshee.. Your voice is deadly weapon" he notes.

"As I was saying.. After suggesting Sexual Harm on said child.. I stepped in and Dealt with those vile individuals and showed them the same Care as they showed Her" mitsuomi adds. The councils were shocked as many call for mitsuomi's head but hirzuen bangs his gavel, "No Kiriyu will not be brought on charges but He will remain under Strict guard" he says and clears his throat.

"Now What I am about to say will Not leave this room.. It is a SS rank secret and will.." hiruzen starts but mitsuomi snorts, "Be punishable by immediate death along with their entire family if Broken" he finishes, shocking all councils members.

"Yes.. Naruko Uzuamki is actually Naruko Namikaze.. Daughter of Minato and Kushina Namikaze" hiruzen declares. The room devolves into silence but tsume inuzuka leaps from her seat, "This child is Kushina's daughter and you LIED ABOUT HER DEATH" she shouts. Hiruzen looks around the room but slowly nods, "Yes.. It was done to prevent war with Iwa or Kumo" he says.

"Again.. You Ineptness shows.. It was done so Konoha would a have a weapon they could control and weak enough to mold as they wish but that changes now that I am here.. An Undue Harm come to Naruko or those she deam Prescious with be dealt with extreme measures.. No matter there Station in this Village" mitsuomi declares and lifts his charge, "So Sayeth Mitsuomi Kiriyu No-Life-Prince" he adds.

TBC

A/N.. Well thats it. Tell me what you think.. The next Chapter will Skip to main story with flashback for Key events but expect a Slow burn on this Fic.. I wrote this in a day but lost steam at this end.. Any Ideas will Great welcomed.. Lastly Here is the Preview of the other Fic mentioned above..

Naruko sat on her cot with eyes gazing at the moon from her cell, "Why shouldn't I be surprised.. Everything I've done to help and Nothing has changed" she whispers, as her breath was suddenly visible. Naruko gasps as a presence makes itself known, " _ **Shame a Heroine is Treated like a Villainess**_ " a voice muses. A man steps out the shadows as the cold dies down, "Who are you" naruko asks, guarded. The man removes his fedora and bows deeply, "Hello Naruko Uzumaki.. I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu at your service" he states. Naruko stares incredlously at mitsuomi, "Why are you here" she asks.

"I am here with an offer of sorts as an assoicate of your Family" mitsuomi says and naruko furrows her brow, "You have met your Father correct and he mentioned your Mother" he adds. Naruko slowly nods as mitsuomi takes a knee in front of her, "I am what is known as a Vampire and No I dont sparkle.. Such a thing is Deplorable.. Now I have been bound to the Uzumaki clan from quite sometime and I am duty bound to protect it" he says.

"Then where have you Been?!.. While I have suffered all these years" naruko snaps. Mitsuomi sighs ruefully and rises to his feet, "I have been in a deep slumber for many years.. I was to be awakened by your Mother but it seems that was for naught" he muses. Naruko shifts as her chains rattle, "What do you offer" she says. Mitsuomi turns on his heel with a serious look, "My Protecton but it seems that must change.. It seems your Hokage has called for your death after you provide a child to seal the Kyubi in.. Creating a more docile weapon" he explains. Naruko's eyes widen in horror but soon dimmed and became ice cold, "Your offer" she said low. Mitsuomi knelt before her and took her hands, "I will turn your into a vampire and make you my Mate.. I will give you the power to protect yourself from all would do you harm" he states. Naruko stares at the moon for a few minutes but look back to mitsuomi, "Make me your Mate" she says.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N.. Welcome to the next chapter.. It begins ten years after mitsuomi finds naruko but important things will be shown in flashbacks

Pairings:

MitsuomiXAnkoX?X?

NarukoXHinataX?

 **Biju/Telpathy**

 _Flashback_

 _ **Ethereal Voice**_

Disclaimer-I Only own Oc

* * *

CH II

* * *

 ***Ten Years Later***

Mitsuomi sat in his dojo in a meditative state which was on the ceiling of said dojo, "Are you ready for Later" he muses, cracking a single eye. Across from him were a pair of beautiful young women in a similar state as him. The first was sixteen with long blonde hair in twintails, whiskers on her cheeks and sparking blue eyes. No longer the scrawny doll she was but fully mature young woman. The second had long black hair and angelic face with pupil-less lavender eyes and a white ribbon covering her forehead. The door below them slides open as pale young woman with purple hair in fanned ponytail steps in, "OI Chibis.. Kurenai is here" she shouts. The woman wore a black battle skirt with a long slit to her thigh, revealing white stockings into white and black string ankle boots. A mesh undershirt with a navy blue sleeveless kimono blouse and black obi with a black trenchcoat. Both girls open their eyes and drop down in crouches, "Thanks Anko-nee" both say, rushing out.

"Mou.. I feel neglected" mitsuomi says, with a pout. Anko titters as she walks up the wall to the ceiling with a smirk, "Well.. It can't be helped Liebhaber.. Your Imoutos are growing up" she muses. Anko leans over for a deep kiss with a titter, "Your German is better with proper pronunciation.. Anko-chan" he croons.

"Kukuku.. You're a great teacher" anko says and sits in his lap, "So why was Tsume-chan leaving the house early.. Am I not enough for you" she pouts. Mitsuomi nuzzles her neck over two punctures marks, "No.. As the Stud I am.. I need quite a few women in my life.. Besides Tsu-tsu doesn't mind" he muses.

"When are you gonna.. Mmm.. Turn.. Agahh.. Her" anko moans, as mitsuomi nips at her neck. Mitsuomi chuckles with glowing eyes, "When Naruko-chan becomes Hokage" he replies. The pair drop down to floor and head to their bedroom for further explanations of a physical nature. Kurenai Yuhi sat in the living room of the Namikaze-Senju estate awaiting her surrogate daughter and her best friend. Naruko slides open the door as hinata is behind her, "Morning girls.. Are you ready for Team placements today" she asks and both nod.

"Any hints on who we have" naruko asks. Naruko wore black cargo capris with orange stripes, a mesh undershirt with a miltary shirt and black knuckle gloves. While hinata wears a white tank-top under a black vest with a zipper going up the center, black leather overall shorts with a long cape at the back of her waist with black gloves and dark boots. Kurenai shakes her head, "Sorry but I can say it won't be me.. Hokage-sama is pushing for me to take Shino.. Kiba and Hanabi" she replies. Hinata frowns slightly but glances to naruko, "Its fine but I hope.. We're on a team" she says.

"I hope so too.. As long as it isn't Sasuke or Sakura or Ino or Sai" naruko rambles. Meanwhile upstairs anko collapses atop mitsuomi, her chin and neck dripping blood. Mitsuomi licks his stained lips with a caress of her cheek, "Only one round for now" he asks.

"Yeah I gotta crack a prisoner from Iwa.. So a marathon sex will wait" anko says. Mitsuomi thumbs the blood on her chin, "Won't be to hard my Draculina" he says and anko shows her fangs.

 ***Flashback-Five years ago***

 _Anko clutches her curse mark with a hiss as the door opens and a eleven year old naruko rushes in with her stud of a brother._

 _"Anko-nee.. Jiji said you're dying" naruko asks, tears forming. Anko ruffles her blonde locks, "Sorry Chibi but I got poisoned and this Fucking mark" she says._

 _"Anko tell me.. Are you a virgin" mitsuomi asks. Anko stares at mitsuomi but smirks, "Though I dress and act like a Slut.. I am virgin" she shot. Mitsuomi grins to show his teeth, "Then this makes this easy.. You've heard of what I can do and what I've done" he asks._

 _"Hell yeah I have.. You showed up a few years back and saved my chibi imouto and put the Fear in the whole council and Hana told me you're a vampire" anko says and her eyes widen, "You'd turn me" she adds. Naruko looks up to brother, "You'd do that Nii-san" she asks._

 _"If that is Anko's desire.. Will you live as monster or die as a human" mitsuomi asks. Anko looks into his steel-blue orbs, "I wanna live.. So I can kill that Bastard" she states. Mitsuomi opens the door and ushers naruko outside, "I won't be long Imouto" he says and naruko closes the door. Mitsuomi loosens his tie and kneels next to her bed, "Will it hurt" anko asks._

 _"Only for a moment" mitsuomi soothes. Anko turns her head as mitsuomi leans in to sink his fangs in her neck, causing her to wince but gave way to a steady hum. Anko's breathing slows as mitsuomi pulls away and cuts open his wrist, "Drink" he says. Anko opens her mouth and drinks the life giving nectar, slowly her skin pales to a deathly palor and her light brown eyes become catlike to an acidy glint. Anko hisses as mitsuomi pulls his wrist away but a sleep overcame her form._

 ***End Flashback***

Anko lifted off her boy toy with a kiss, "See ya later Liebhaber" she coos. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a roll out of bed to head downstairs. Tsunade Senju sat the table in the kitchen as mitsuomi came downstairs, "Morning Tsu-tsu" he greets. Tsunade sips her tea but leans back for her morning kiss, "Morning.. I heard Anko leave and Kurenai was here" she asks. Mitsuomi pours himself some tea with a nod, "Kurenai came to give the girls a heads up for Team placements" he replies. Naruko and hinata came in the kitchen as he sips his tea and starts breakfast, "Preferences Ladies" he asks.

"Pancakes" naruko chirps and mitsuomi chuckles, "Of course" he says and sets to work as shizune came in with tonton. Breakfast soon finished with naruko eating a dozen pancakes followed by hinata with eight with tsunade and shizune with five respectively. The makeshift family started off on their daily things with tsunade heading to the hospital with shizune and the girls sparring with their older brother, before heading into the village. The villagers gave them a wide birth and harsh glares but both girls held their heads high.

"Well if isn't the Failure and her Pet" a voice sneers. Hinata and naruko spy hinata's twin sister hanabi with her guard Ko, "Hello Sister" hinata greets but hanabi scoffs. Hanabi resembles hinata but has dark brown hair like her father with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. Hanabi wore the standard Hyuga training garb with a tan vest, "Don't speak so formally to me" she said but a smirk forms, "I could see it as a Slight against me and That seal" she says, brushing pass. Hinata touches her forehead but naruko pulls her along, "Don't get down.. Once we are Genin.. Those Temes can't hurt us" naruko says and a coy grins forms, "Besides won't it be a shock to see What's really under this ribbon" she adds, kissing said ribbon. Hinata blushes as she holds naruko's hand and thanks Kami for bring her and her Onii-sama into her life.

 ***Flashback Eight Years Ago***

 _An eight year old hinata weeps silently in the park with a bandage on her forehead and the dreaded seal upon her brow. Hinata had lost to her twin sister hanabi and neji in succession as the clan elders pushed for a definitive heir of both sides of the clan. Hiashi called for a match between the sisters, which hinata loss and a follow up match to decide the Branch head, which neji crushed her. Hinata was disowned by the main family and branded with the Caged bird seal, however many in the branch family felt she was weak as well and some even blamed her like neji for his father's death. Hinata's weeping was broken by footsteps, glancing back she saw a tall man in black with blue sunglasses. Hinata flinches as the man reaches in coat, "Shh.. Dry your tears" he says, kneeling down with a handkerchief. Hinata hesitantly took the cloth to wipe her eyes, "T-thank Y-you S-sir" she whispers._

 _"Mitsu-nii where'd you go" a voice shouts and hinata sees naruko running up, "This girl was crying for help" the man says, introducing himself as mitsuomi. Naruko reaches them and looks over hinata, "I remember you" she says._

 _"H-hai.. You S-saved from some bullies" hinata replies. Mtsuomi lifts his sunglasses with a look around, "Where are you parents.. You shouldn't be alone so late" he asks. Hinata sniffles and tells her story about her home life but eeps as mitsuomi lifts her up, "Come along Naru-chan.. Let's meet this supposed strongest clan" he says. The three soon arrive at the Hyuga compund to be brought before hiashi and the clan head glares at the three, "Why are you here" he says, coldly._

 _"I found your daughter crying in the park and saw fit to bring her home" mitsuomi starts and removes his fedora, "However judging by the air in this place.. The poor child would find herself alone once again" he adds. Hinata stood behind mitsuomi as her father was glaring, "Your point.. It is a clan matter" hiashi says._

 _"True but I will not turn a blind eye to someone in danger.. I propose something to you Hiashi Hyuga.. I'll take custody of young Hinata as I did with Naru-chan" mitsuomi says. Hinata's eyes widen as mitsuomi looks down with a soft smile, "How about it.. Wanna come with me" he says._

 _"Why would you want a Failure like her" hiashi questions. Mitsuomi tilts his head to the older man, "Do you Hate her that much.. Blame her for your Brother's death.. She was only three.. A child before an Adult" he hissed. Hiashi glares at mitsuomi with a sneer, "Fine Take that Trash from my sight" he says. Mitsuomi slips on his fedora, "I'll send papers to the Hokage for a formal adoption.. From now on she will be Hinata Kiriyu" he declares._

 ***End Flashback***

[ **Everyone will be wearing their clothes form Shippuden with Shikamaru having no Chunin vest and Sasuke having a grown version of his Part 1 attire** ]

The pair reach the academy and head for the classroom, many of their classmates were waiting. Shikamaru was napping with choji eating chips, while kiba was lounging next to akamaru and shino blending into the background. The fangirls were fighting to sit next to a brooding sasuke with ino and sakura the loudest. Sai was drawing in his book with his ever present fake smile on his face. Naruko and hinata took a seat near the window as hanabi steps inside with a sneer to them. Iruka came in next and called them to attention, "First off Congratulations on passing and Becoming Genin of Konohagakure" he says and starts going over the teams.

"Team Seven will be Sai Shimura.. Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno under Kakashi Hatake" iruka starts and sakura squeals loudly, "Take that Ino-pig" she shouts.

"Team Eight will be Kiba Inuzuka.. Hanabi Hyuga and Shino Aburame under Kurenai Yuhi.. Team Nine is still active.. Team Ten will be Shikamaru Nara.. Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka under Asuma Sarutobi" iruka states. Naruko furrows her brow with a glance to hinata, "Now due to odd number of graduates.. Naruko Uzumaki and Hinata Kiriyu will form a reserve team to work with the others until a third member can be found" iruka says.

"Um.. Who is our Sensei" hinata asks but the class snickers, "Who cares.. You losers don't need one" sasuke sneers and the laughs echo. Iruka calms the class down, "I'm sorry Naruko.. Hinata but Lord Hokage did not tell me" he says. The door opens as shizune pokes her head in and steps in with her Jonin uniform on, "Hinata and Naruko with me" she says. The pair walk down the steps as several sneer and laugh at them, "Good Luck Losers" kiba shouts.

"So.. You're our Sensei.. Shinzune-nee-san" naruko asks but shizune shakes her head, "No sorry but I will bring you to them" she replies. The three reach the courtyard of the academy as mitsuomi was waiting for them under a tree. Mitsuomi was wearing black cargos with white lace up combat boots, a skin tight black shirt and Jonin vest with a skull print half mask on his face.

"Welcome team Thirteen.. I am Mitsuomi Kiriyu.. Your.. Jonin.. Sensei" he says, striking a pose. All three laugh as naruko and hinata take a seat, "See you at home" shizune said, shunshining away.

"You're our sensei Mitsu-nii" naruko asks and mitsuomi pulls down his mask, "Yeppers.. I felt it best due to odd number of grads and knowing the Hokage would put with an inept sensei" he explains.

"What about a third member.. We'll be stuck on D-ranks until another team needs help" naruko states. Mitsuomi sparks up a cigarette with a nod, "Despite my status as The Man in Black in the Bingo book.. However the Kage Bunshin will deal with those" he explains.

"So until an appropriate mission comes along.. We'll focus on your affinities and control.. Though the academy taught tree walking and Leaf balancing.. We will continue to improve" mitsuomi says, tapping hinata's forehead. Suddenly the demon cat tora leaps into mitsuomi's lap, "Ran huh" he muses and tora mews but mitsuomi looks up to see his sisters gawking, "What can I say.. I love Pussy and Pussy loves me" he says. The three soon returned said cat and got paid, before heading to the training ground behind the Hokage monument. The girls started with some stretches to loosen up as mitsuomi takes a seat on a branch. Footsteps caught their ears as tsunade approaching in a Jonin uniform and slipping on some dark blue gloves.

"Alright Gakis.. Lets kick this off" tsunade shouts. Hinata slips into her Gentle-fist stance as naruko takes a loose stance. The Hokage incumbent shoots forward but leaps and drives her fist into the ground with a shockwave, causing both to back jump. Mitsuomi watches the spar but his mind drifts to how he met his future lover and imouto's Baa-chan.

 ***Flashback-Ten years ago***

 _Mitsuomi sat with an amused look on his face as the Sandaime was wilting under the gaze of his student. Said student was a busty blonde with honey eyes and a firm scowl on her face. She wore a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. A younger girl with black hair was holding a pig wearing a vest and pearls stood off to the side. The girl wore a dark kimono with a grey obi and sandals._

 _"WHY DID YOU LIE TO ME ABOUT NARUKO?!" the woman roars. Hiruzen rubs his chest with a look, "You must understand Tsunade.. We needed to keep her heritage a secret.. So I told you she died to keep her safe from her mother and father's enemies" he explains._

 _"Safe!.. Safe?!.. She was treated as less than human because you let it slip about her status.. My grandmother and Kushina's status as Jinchuriki were kept a highly guarded secret.. Told to No One" tsunade shouts. Mitsuomi takes a soft drag of his cigarette, "He bowed to his council like an Inept fool and let them grab power where they don't need.. Especially the civilian council" he says. Hiruzen glares at mitsuomi but the vampire blows smoke, "Am I wrong" he says. Tsunade looks back at mitsuomi, "Where is she" she asks._

 _"Home with a few Kage Bunshin.. I can take you if you like" mitsuomi replies. Tsunade glares at hiruzen one more time, "Of course.. Come on Shizune" she states and the four head out. Mitsuomi shunshins them to the Namikaze compound, "This is next door to my clan's compound" tsunade states. Mitsuomi opens the gate and ushers the group in as a blonde missile collides with him._

 _"Nii-san" naruko says but sees the two women and pig. Tsunade squats down to the blonde, "Hello Naruko-chan.. I am Tsunade Senju" she greets._

 _"Hello ma'am.. I'm Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze.. Opps Uzumaki.. Don't tell please" naruko says. Tsunade softly laughs and pats the little girl on the head, "Well its a pleasure.. Why don't we go inside and I'll explain who I am" she says._

 ***End Flashback***

Mitsuomi drops down with a drag and puff, "Good work.. You're Gentle-fist is coming along nicely.. Neji and Hanabi will be in for a rude awakening" he says.

"Thanks Onii-sama" hinata says and mitsuomi taps her forehead, "Naruko.. We'll start Kenjutsu tomorrow.. I asked Yugao to help" he says.

"While he's doing that.. We'll be working on your Byakugo" tsunade says to hinata. The pair snap to attention as mitsuomi dismisses them for the day, "We'll head to Ichiraku.. See ya" naruko said, pulling hinata along. Mitsuomi and tsunade waited for the pair were gone as the blonde wraps her arms around his neck and captures his lip.

"I thought they'd never leave" tsunade purrs. Mitsuomi pulls tsunade closer with a nod, "You heard from Her" she asks, pecking his jawline to his neck. Mitsuomi squeezes her supple tush, "Da.. Everything is proceeding as planned for the Chunin exams.. You can have the monkey install you as Godaime before or after" he replies. Tsunade puffs her cheeks with a scoff, "After.. Then we can Fuck on the desk" she says and both grin, "With the Hat on" both said. Meanwhile naruko and hinata arrived at Ichiraku, "Ayame-neesan.. Ramen Stat" the blonde shouts. Teuchi laughs and starts on their orders, "Did you both get good teams" ayame asks.

"We're on the same team with Onii-sama but we need a third member to take higher rank missions or another team needs help" hinata explains. Teuchi places two large bowls of miso ramen with extra shrimp, "Well congrats and eat hardy" he says. Many ramen bowls lost their lives to satisfy the pair with hinata shocking naruko with twenty bowls to her nineteen.

"Thank you Teuchi-san and Ayame-san" hinata says, as the pair excuse themselves and headed home.

 ***Next Day***

Naruko yawns loudly with a smack of her lips as her brother was doing pushups with her on his back., while hinata was at the hospital with tsunade and shizune.

"Mitsu-nii why do train so much.. You're immortal and your body doesn't change" naruko asks. Mitsuomi switches to one arm pushups, "Hmmhmmhmm.. How naive my kawaii imouto.. There is no such thing as immortal.. I only cheat death as for my training.. Its something my Aniki instilled in me.. A sound body is a sound mind and vice versa" he states. A sound of shunshin caught naruko's ears as neko arrived with a bundle, "Morning Neko-nee" naruko greets.

"Morning Naru-chan.. Sempai" neko greets. Naruko gets to her feet and catches the bundle, unfurling it reveal a katana within a sleek sheath an adored with nine tailed fox. Naruko slowly draws the sword from sheath but quickly had to block neko's strike, "Nani?!" she shouts.

"First Rule Naru-chan.. An opponent will not wait for you.. You must be faster than them and draw before them" neko states, swinging again. Neko swings a variety of slashes and naruko mounts a decent defense, "Good but you can be better" neko states, sheathing her sword.

"I want you to create 500 clones and practice the swings you saw" neko adds. Naruko slowly nods as neko Leaf-shunshins away and she looked at her sword, "Huh.. Mitsu-nii my sword is weird" she says.

"Its called a Sakaboto or Reverse blade sword.. A sword that doesn't kill.. However" mitsuomi says and beckons for the sword and sheath. Mitsuomi finds a tree and slips the sheath in his belt, before shifting into the Battojutsu stance. Mitsuomi quickly draw and cuts through the tree, much to naruko's shock.

"Given training.. Even a sword that can not kill.. Can" mitsuomi said, sheathing tbe sword and handing it back to naruko. The blonde created her clones as they set work on the sword kata neko showed her.

"While they do that.. I have a surprise for you for passing" mitsuomi says, as a colt 1911 appears in his hand.

"What is it" naruko asks, taking the strange thing. Mitsuomi kneels with a grin and takes it back, "Well this is called a Gun.. Its a weapon of the Old world but this particular one is the Colt M1911" mitsuomi explains and ejects the clip, "It fires these projectiles called bullets" he adds. Mitsuomi inserts the clip and pulls the slide to load, "Now cover your ears" he says and sends a clone a few away. Naruko covers her ears as mitsuomi aims at the clone and fires with a loud popping noise, " **Damn this gun is quite loud and dangerous** " kyubi states. Mitsuomi hands the colt to naruko and holds up her hands from behind, "Ok hold it like so.. Now look down the sight" he says, pointing to it. Another clone forms as mitsuomi adjusts her stance, "Ok deep breath and squeeze" he whispers and naruko does, winging the clone in the shoulder.

"Its got a kick" naruko says and mitsuomi nods, "True and that's why you held it two hands unlike me" he replies. Naruko fired a few times but felt it wasn't for her, "I think I'll prefer a sword" she says.

"True.. A gun is something most don't get into but I'll keep for you later" mitsuomi says, dispelling the colt.

"Now meditation" mitsuomi adds and naruko groans. The pair take a seat and cross their legs, "Mitsu-nii.. If I asked or Hinata asked.. Would you turn us like Anko-nee or Baa-chan when I become Hokage" naruko asks. Mitsuomi cracked open an eye, "If that were your desires.. I would not refuse but My dear sister.. Don't become monster.. A monster like me" he says. Naruko's eyes flicker as brother closes his eye, "How about when we're super old with grandkids" she asks.

"Oh no doubt" mitsuomi chirps and naruko giggles, "Then I'll wait" she says, shutting her eyes.

 ***Konoha General***

Tsunade sat on a couch as hinata stood over a flopping fish and her hands glowing a pale green. Shizune stood opposite hinata with an approving look, "That's great Hinata" she says.

"Thank you Shizune-nee-sama" hinata replies.

"How's your Byakugo" tsunade asks and hinata removes her ribbon to reveal a purple rhombus on her forehead in place of the Caged Bird seal, "No issues and I can feel my reserves growing" she replies.

"Good.. Now I have a present for you" tsunade says and bites her thumb, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" she says, summoning a medium size slug.

" **How may I be of assistance Tsunade-sama** " katsuyu asks. Tsunade turns to hinata with a warm smile, "I want Hinata to sign the Slug contract" she states. Hinata's eyes flicker but she slowly nods as katsuyu produces the scroll, " **Please prick your finger and sign your name** " the slug says. Hinata complies and signs her name under shizune's name and the slug dispels to return to the Shikkotsu Forest.

"Are there many slugs Tsunade-sama" hinata asks but tsunade shakes her head, "Only Katsuyu but she can break down in many smaller selves" she explains.

"She must be lonely sometimes" hinata comments and tsunade nods slowly. Hinata set to work on another animal as tsuande and shizune gave tips. About two hours later naruko arrived, "Where's Onii-sama" hinata asks.

"He's going to sleep until Sweet Gluttony opens" naruko says and plops on the sofa, "I wish I could learn Iryo-jutsu" she adds. Tsunade strokes the younger blonde's locks, "I know sweetie but with Kurama inside.. It would damn near impossible but We'll focus on making you immune to Genjutsu" she says. Naruko leans into tsunade with a soft grunt, "Hinata.. How's your Super strength" she asks.

"Good.. I wanna start incorporating it into my Gentle-fist.. Onii-sama said I could test it on him" hinata replies.

"He is the Perfect test subject.. Seeing he won't die from it" shizune states and tsunade laughs, "He'd simply laugh it off and Ask for more" she says and all four laugh.

 ***Two months Later***

Team-Thirteen heads for the mission hall as a familiar screech erupts, "SASUKE-KUN NEEDS A HIGHER RANK MISSION" a pink harpy cries. Mitsuomi rubs his ear and checks for blood, "Loud as her mother but not as loud as in bed though" he muses but glances back, "Or so I'm told" he corrects and both giggle. The trio enters the mission hall as sakura fumes, "Saru.. A mission if you please" mitsuomi croons.

"Maa Maa Kiriyu-san but we were here first" kakashi said. Iruka looks through the missions but hiruzen sees an opportunity, "Then how about a joint C-rank mission.. Iruka go get Tazuna" he says. Iruka came back with an older man, "I need protection and you give me a bunch of kids" he spat. Naruko was about to retort but mitsuomi taps her head as kakashi placates.

"We'll meet you at the gate in a hour" kakashi says and mitsuomi nods, as Team-Seven leaves with tazuna soon following.

"That old man is hiding something" mitsuomi says and runs his fingers along the desk, "No matter.. It'll be fun for us" he adds, leaving with his sisters. An hour later the combined Team-Seven and Team-Thirteen left with their charge tazuna. Naruko and hinata took point with sai, sakura and sasuke to tazuna's flanks with kakashi and mitsuomi bringing up the rear. Kakashi had his nose in his book with perverted giggles as mitsuomi was puffing away on his cigarette, "You know.. I've reenacted page thirty" he muses.

"Really?!" kakashi says and mitsuomi nods with a grin, "Yep and Anko-chan is more flexible than the girl in the book" he said, as both high-five. About half way to the coast a puddle sat in the middle of the road. Five of the group noticed the plot and two ignored it to test the group but one was giddy. The group passes the puddle but two men spring up from to ensnare mitsuomi with a serrated chain, "One down" one sneers, as they rip mitsuomi apart in gory fashion. Both men were dressed the same with camo outfits and black cloaks. Sakura screams in horror as sasuke freezes, while sai guards the client. Kakashi dodges the chain as naruko cuts it in half with her sakaboto, much to the shock of the two men.

"You Bitch" the first shouts and charges but hinata gets in his path with a palm strike, "Gozu" the second shouts.

"I'm fine Meizu.. Kill that Hyuga Bitch" gozu shouts. Sasuke recovered to intercept meizu to block his clawed gauntlet but kakashi knocks him out from behind. Gozu narrowly dodges hinata but not naruko from behind, sending him into a tree.

"Everyone Alright" kakashi says but sakura points a shaking finger, "No their Sensei is Dead" she shouts. Naruko stares at the mess that was her brother but shakes her head, "Mitsu-nii" she says. Sakura was about to berate naruko but she screams as the lower half of mitsuomi kips up. The upper part sighs boringly, "Such a bother to put myself back together" mitsuomi says in a distorted voice. Black tendrils attach the parts and blood seeps back into him, "Nghh.. That was boring" mitsuomi said.

"WHAT HELL ARE YOU?!.. YOU WERE DEAD!" sakura screeches. Mitsuomi turns with a crack of his neck, "I'm Complicated" he says.

"Now Tazuna why are The Demon brothers.. Missing-nin from Kiri after you.. That alone bumps this to an A-rank.. Because they're often seen in the company of the Demoness of Mist" mitsuomi adds. Tazuna stares at the vampire but drops to his knees, "Please.. I couldn't afford a higher mission.. Our country is poor because of a man named Gato but if I finish my bridge.. Nami will be free" he says, on the verge of tears. Mitsuomi glances to his sisters but then to Team-Seven, "What do you think Kakashi.. Stay or Go.. My team is in but your Team was first choice" he states.

"I say we go.. I'm an Uchiha" sasuke interjects and glowers mitsuomi, "Then I can find out the source of your power and take it for myself" he thought.

"You guys go on ahead.. I'll gather some info from them" mitsuomi says. The group forms up as mitsuomi drags meizu next to gozu, "We won't talk" gozu shouts. Mitsuomi grins wide to show his teeth, "I don't care if you do.. I wanna hear you Scream" he hisses, lunging.

 ***Hi-no-Kuni-Coast***

"So its true about your brother.. Nothing can kill him" kakashi asks. Naruko silently tsks and knows sasuke will listen intently, "Yes.. Mitsu-nii is a Vampire and nothing can kill him as you say" naruko explains.

"So He's immortal" sakura asks but hinata shakes her head, "There is no such thing as an immortal.. Onii-sama only cheats death" hinata explains. Mitsuomi strolls up with a cigarette in his mouth, "Shall we push off" he says, as a boat reaches shore. Sasuke was thinking intently on naruko and hinata's explanations, "If I were this vampire.. I could kill Itachi with ease or I could order him to do it" he thought.

"Danzo-sama must have this power or him in his control" sai thought, both not knowing a certain vampire was listening. The boat reaches shore in Nami and the group were treated to the sight of tazuna's bridge, "Amazing" naruko says.

"It is and once built will give us freedom from Gato" tazuna states. The boat reaches shore and everyone disembarks, "How far to your house Tazuna" kakashi asks but suddenly sasuke tosses a kunai in a bush and a white rabbit scampers out.

"Sasuke-kun it was just a bunny" sakura whines. Kakashi's lone eye narrows at the rabbit's coat but it widens as a noise makes itself known, "Get Down!" he shouts, grabbing tazuna. Everyone does the same a huge sword carrens toward mitsuomi but he limbos under the blade as it lodges in a tree. A tall woman with long pinned up black hair lands on the blade's hilt, dressed in camo cargos with sandals. Her upper body was bare with her D-cup breasts covered by bandages and belt crossed over to hold her sword. A pair of mimetic wrist-warmers extending up to her elbows and matching leg-warmers, with banadages covering the lower half of her mouth.

"So the Infamous Copy ninja himself is here with some brat and a No name Jonin" the woman sneers. Mitsuomi pulls on his mask with a snort, "Aww so harsh.. Zabuza Momochi.. Demoness of the Hidden Mist" he says and glances to kakashi, "So who gets Her.. Janken ya for it" he says. Kakashi grasps his Hitai-ate, "I'll take her on.. You can protect Tazuna" he says.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. Oh so I get to face Sharingan no Kakashi.. I'm wetting my Panties" zabuza sneers. Sasuke's eyes narrow at zabuza's shot, "Sharingan.. He's not of my clan.. How can he Possess it" he thought.

"Well if you insist.. You can face the Little Demon" mitsuomi says and turns his back on them. Zabuza grits her teeth at the remark and shunshins behind mitsuomi with the Kubikiribocho raises but the vampire catches the blade between his gloved fingers, much to Team-Seven and tazuna's shock.

"I thought you had better instincts than that" mitsuomi says, glancing back with a glowing golden iris and black sclera. Zabuza's eyes widen and quickly retreats back with a glare, "What was that.. It was like I was in the Maw of a Dragon" she thought. Mitsuomi finds a stump to sit on as the Genin surround tazuna. Zabuza's eyes flicker but she shakes it off as kakashi steps forward and grasps his Hitai-ate to reveal his eye, "Sharingan already.. You're quite confident" she says and makes a sign.

"Ninpo: Hidden Mist Jutsu" zabuza says, as the area fills with mist and she vanishes. Hinata activates her Byakugan but this mist was ladden with charka, "I can not see her" she says.

"Zabuza was a member of the Seven swordsmen of Mist and the Master of the Silent Killing techniques.. Able to kill without a sound" mitsuomi muses. Zabuza started to laugh throughout the mist, "Eight points.. Larynx.. Spine.. Lungs.. Liver.. Jugular.. Subclavian veins.. Kidneys and Heart" she croons, leaking her KI. Sasuke was looking around in fear but slowly reaches for his kunai. However kakashi flares his chakra to cancel zabuza's KI, "Sasuke.. I'll protect you all" he says. Suddenly zabuza appears behind them with her sword poised to kill tazuna, shocking them all but a throwing-knife pierces head and she melts into water.

"Nine points.. The brain" mitsuomi titters. Zabuza appears behind kakashi to slash him in half but he too was made of water, "Mizu Bunshin?!" she thought, as a kunai was now under her chin. Zabuza titters darkly, "You're Good copying my Mizu Bunshin then But" she says, as another copy appears behind. Kakashi gasps and narrowly dodges her swing and follow-up downward swing but left himself open for a Spartan kick. Kakashi lands in the lake but zabuza was laying in wait as she shunshins behind him, "Suiton: Water Prison Jutsu" she shouts. A water bubble surrounds kakashi as zabuza makes a one-handed sign to create several Mizu bunshin. Mitsuomi pats his knees with a sigh, "Well he lasted longer than I thought" he muses.

"Naru-chan may I use your sword" mitsuomi adds and naruko tosses him her sword. Mitsuomi unsheathes the reverse-blade sword and tosses her back the sheath, "You've gotten Lazy Kakashi" he shouts.

"You can do better" the clones said in tandem. Mitsuomi opens his right hand and his fedora appears in his hand, "Maybe this is more appropriate" he says, slipping it on. Each step mitsuomi took his clothes changed from his Jonin uniform to his suit, causing zabuza's eyes to widen. Mitsuomi grins under his hat as he steps on the lake, "Now do you recognize me" he croons and zabuza's eyes slowly widen.

"I do.. S-class threat codename The Man in Black.. Its said he never uses a weapon.. Only Taijutsu" zabuza explains. Mitsuomi chuckles and points naruko's sword, "Yet here I stand with a sword.. It seems I find you worthy for such" he says. Mitsuomi lowers his stance into a partial crouch, both knees bent, left arm drawn back and right arm extended forward with his fingers near the tip. Mitsuomi shoots forward with his sword aimed for the real zabuza and she quickly released kakashi to block with her Kubikiribocho. The clones charge from behind but mitsuomi spins with his sword cutting through three but kakashi rejoins the fray, "I can handle her" he says, soaking wet. Mitsuomi scoffs as he rest the sword on his shoulder, "Yare-yare.. What say you Zabuza" he says. Zabuza wore inclined to face kakashi than mitsuomi, "I'll take him" she says but suddenly three senbon strike her neck. Zabuza's eyes widen as she collaspes and a short shinobi with a mask appears. The mask was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top. Their long black hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of hair fell loose framing their face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. The nin wore olive pinstriped kimono which stopped at their knees, with a green haori and white trimmings, around their waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around their waist twice. The nin also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same colour as their kimono and nail polish on their fingernails and toenails in matching blue green colour.

"Hunter-nin from Kiri" mitsuomi says and the hunter nods. The hunter lifts zabuza but mitsuomi appears behind, "Please make sure she gets better.. I look forward to our Dance" he purrs. The hunter gasps and quickly shunshins away as kakashi collaspes, "Kakashi-Sensei" sakura screeches.

"He's fine.. The lazy bastard has chakra exhaustion" mitsuomi says and lifts kakashi with ease, "Tazuna.. Your house" he adds. Tazuna points and the group heads off, "Onii-sama that Hunter was a fake" she says and Team-seven gasps.

"Good eye Hina-chan.. So we have I'd say two weeks before Zabuza is up to snuff" mitsuomi says and removes fedora, his clothes returning to his Jonin uniform.

"Is that hat the source of his power" sasuke and sai thought but those hopes were dashed, as mitsomi places it on naruko's head and nothing happens. The group reaches the house and were greeted by tsunami and her brooding son inari, before taking kakashi upstairs to recover. A few hours later kakashi awoke to an unfamiliar ceiling, "Poor showing today" a voice muses. Kakashi glances right and sees mitsuomi next to his futon, "Sorry" he says, with an eye-smile.

"If my team wasn't here.. Surely all of you would be dead" the vampire comments. Kakashi sighs with a look, "My team could handle it" he says but not quite sure.

"Sai perhaps but Sasuke and Sakura would've died.. What have you taught them these two months" mitsuomi comments. Kakashi slowly sits up with a groan, "Missions and team building" he replies. Mitsuomi snaps his book close with a sigh, "That's it.. My sisters have done water walking.. The leaf balance exercise.. Hinata has started Iryo Jutsu and Naruko started Kenjutsu" he explains.

"They are a reserve team with more time" kakashi argues but the vampire scoffs, "No excuse.. The other rookies and Gai's team have time.. You're just lazy and only wanna train Sasuke" mitsuomi counters. Mitsuomi tosses the book in kakashi's lap, "Step up or step down" he says and slips out the door, leaving a stewing kakashi.

"GIVE SASUKE-KUN THAT SWORD.. NARUKO-BAKA.. ITS WASTED ON YOU" mitsuomi hears, coming down the stairs. The vampire sighs with a rub of his eyes as sakura was arguing or rather screeching at naruko and hinata. Sasuke was standing smugly behind his pet and sai off to the side.

"What's going on.. Wait don't tell me.. I heard" mitsuomi says and sits down, "First that sword belongs to Naruko.. So stop trying to take it from her.. And no the council can't force her to give it to him" he adds. Sasuke gives a slight glare but still was gonna make the council get him the sword.

"Second.. We start training tomorrow because Zabuza will be back in two weeks and don't say you can face her.. Because you can't" mitsuomi states.

"What training will we be doing Dickless" sai says.

"Call me that again and I'll snap your neck" mitsuomi says, his eyes shifting. Naruko snorts and taps her brother's shoulder, "What will we be doing Mitsu-nii" she asks. Mitsuomi looks to Team-Seven, "Water-walking for them and the pink howler will build her reserves by Tree-walking.. You two supervise" he explains.

"Hn.. I don't need Them to supervise" sasuke shot and sakura screeches but mitsuomi leaks his KI, "You will because until the Perv upstairs says otherwise.. I own you" he said.

"Now I'm going to sleep.. Being awake during the day exhausting" mitsuomi says and heads back upstairs. Sasuke and sakura glower him but the vampire scoffs.

"Alright follow us" naruko says but both ignore her and trudge upstairs, "Tomorrow Dobe" sasuke says. Naruko shakes her head with a sigh and plops at the table, "Kakashi-sensei should be up tomorrow.. So we won't need to" hinata says and naruko nods.

 ***Nightfall-Unknown location***

Zabuza lays motionless in her bed as haku was attending to her, having already heard a mouthful from gato.

"How do you feel Zabuza-sama" haku asks. Zabuza glances to the young girl, "I'll live but watch yourself going out for herbs.. I don't trust that Jonin if he is the man in black" she replies.

" _ **Aww.. You are thinking about me**_ " an ethereal voice muses. Haku quickly forms some ice senbons to protect zabuza. Mitsuomi lowers himself from the ceiling like a spider with black webbing, "Now.. Now I didn't come to fight" he says, his eyes glinting from the shadows.

"What do you want" zabuza questions. Mitsuomi stares unblinking with a coy grin, "Not much.. Freedom for you and Haku-chan.. No more running from Hunter-nin and Protection of a clan" he explains.

"And what do you want in return for this generous offer" zabuza states. Mitsuomi grins in the shadows, "Well not much.. Just a bit of help.. I would like Haku-chan to face my sisters to test their skills" he says. Zabuza's eyes narrow slightly with a glance to haku, "What about Kakashi and his brats" she asks. Mitsuomi retracts to the ceiling, "I could care less" he says and fades into the shadows.

"What do we do Zabuza-sama" haku asks but zabuza remains silent.

 ***Next Day***

Mitsuomi made his way downstairs with a run of his fingers through his hair and blue sunglasses over his eyes. Mitsuomi reaches the kitchen and saw tsunami making lunch but his nose picked a scent as she cuts her fingers, "Darn it" she hisses. During the night mitsuomi had returned to the main land to eat a few bandits but tsunami's blood was the perfect chaser. Tsunami raises her hand but mitsuomi grasps it, "Kiriyu-san" she says but mitsuomi starts licking and sucking on her cut fingers. Tsunami's cheeks turn red and her body became hot, "Ehh?!" she thought. Mitsuomi pulls back with a lick of his lips and a smile, "All better and you take good care of yourself" he coos. Tsunami notices his sharp canines, "You're a Vampire.. A real one" she asks. Mitsuomi grabs a rag to clean her fingers of his saliva, "I am but please keep that a secret" he says and leans closer, "Oh and you should clean up.. You're underwear has gone through a crisis" he adds. Tsunami blushes brightly and rushes upstairs as mitsuomi manifests an apron to continue cooking lunch. Meanwhile naruko was watching sakura go up and down the tree, while hinata was watching over sasuke and sai.

"Naruko.. Where's Mitsuomi" kakashi says, walking up with a crutch. Naruko looks up into the sky for the sun, "More than likely sleeping but he'll wake up soon" she replies. Kakashi watch sakura go up the tree, "So Mitsuomi is teaching you Kenjutsu" he asks.

"Him and Neko-nee.. She gave me the Sakaboto" naruko replies and glances his way, "Stop fishing Kakashi-sensei" she says and heads back to the lake, leaving a shocked kakashi. Naruko reaches the lake as her tenant decides to chime in, " **Smart Kit.. That cyclops was trying to gauge your strength** " the fox comments.

"Thanks Kurama-nee" naruko thought. Hinata was meditating as sasuke tries and fails to water-walk, while sai was drawing in a sketch book.

"How's it coming Hina-chan" naruko asks. Hinata opens her eyes with a sigh, "He has lasted for a few minutes but once he takes a step" she says.

"Dickless is having trouble" sai comments. Sasuke stands on the surface with a glare at them, "No one will show me up" he thought. Naruko took a seat next to hinata but a whining catching her ears, glancing back caused her to smile. A black wolf with one blue eyes and one gold eye was walking up, "Hey Darcia" she says, petting him as he approaches. Darcia barks happily and sits next to naruko to rest his head in her lap, " **Has the Uchiha been bothering you** " a voice asks.

"No but thankfully Kakashi-sensei came" naruko thought. Darcia whines with a bark but his eyes were on sasuke, " **Master thinks Itachi should not have spared him** " he comments.

"Maybe but he wasn't always like that but the village has stroked his ego and puffed up his head" naruko thought.

" **His wish is to kill a S-rank Missing-nin.. Laughable** " darcia states. Kakashi soon arrived with an exhausted and wheezing sakura to fetch them for lunch.

" **Pathetic** " darcia notes. The group arrived for lunch as mitsuomi headed for the village to pick up some ingredients for dinner. The village itself was a dreary place as all hope seemed lost as people afraid and some were begging on the street. The vampire notices several thugs eyeing him due his sharp attire, "Well I won't be bored" he thought. Mitsuomi enters a store and found the shelves stocked but the price nearly doubled and or tripled in some cases, "Well I'll go simple.. Fried rice with bacon and onions" he muses, picking out said items.

"Good Madam.. Do you have cigarettes" mitsuomi asks, walking to the counter. The older woman looks at him but shakes her head, "Shame" mitsuomi muses and pays for his things.

"Hand over all your money rich boy" a voice shouts. Mitsuomi turns to two thugs with knives, "Why do you believe I have money" he asks.

"Look how you are dressed" one thugs says. Mitsuomi tilts his head and tips down his sunglasses, "So its Theft" he says, before grabbing both by the throat. The old woman gasps as mitsuomi lifts both men with ease, "Shame people can be stop with simple theft" he says, squeezing.

"See.. Baa-chan simple theft by choking them.. Choking them.. Chocking them" mitsuomi says, both starting to foam at mouth. Mitsuomi's grin widens as both men's eyes were wide and vessels in their eyes were popping but a snap follows as both sway lifelessly, "Simple theft" the vampire says, dropping both. The womans stares with fear filled eyes but mitsuomi makes two clones, "One of you dispose of this trash and the other stay here with Baa-chan to keep her safe" he orders, taking his items. A few hours later everyone sat at the table eating dinner but inari decided to set forth his opinions.

"Why do you Try so hard?!.. Gato will Kill you all" inari shouts. Tsunami tries to shush her son, "It is Useless you're all gonna die" he shouts.

"We're here to protect you grandfather and by extension his family" kakashi placates. Inari glares at all of them but sees the smile on mitsuomi's face, "That doesn't matter you don't know Our suffering.. I bet none of you have suffered" he shouts. Mitsuomi leans back to blow a stream of smoke, "You're right" he starts.

"Because I'm not like you.. A weak and whiny child.. Nor or my sisters for that matter.. Them I don't know but that's not the issue.. You're weak becuase your Father died for standing up for the people.. You spit on his memory by acting like you are and dishonor him by trashing the ones sent to help you" mitsuomi adds. Inari grits his teeth a heated glare at mitsuomi, "What.. Gonna cry.. Aww poor Baby.. Grow up and stop dishonoring his sacrifice" he says, his eyes glowing. Inari tosses his fork and runs upstairs in tears but mitsuomi shrugs his shoulders, "Sorry Tsunami-chan.. Tazuna-san for speaking like that him" he says and rises from his seat, "I'm going out for awhile" he says, excusing himself. Inari stifles his cries as he punches his pillow, "They'll die.. They can't beat Gato" he thought.

" _ **Are you done mopping about or will you continue to whine**_ " a voice muses. Inari whips around and saw mitsuomi sitting on his windowsill, "Go Away" he snaps.

"You know.. I've learned in my life that if you think you got it bad.. There is someone who has it worse" mitsuomi starts but pauses, catching the projectile.

"Take my Imouto Naru-chan.. She lost both her parents at birth.. Kicked out of an orphanage at three.. Living on the streets at four and adopted by me at six.. My other Imouto Hina-chan loss her mother at birth as well.. Kidnapped at three and disowned at eight due to something not of her control" mitsuomi adds. Inari keeps his glare but it was faltering, "Tell me something.. Was your father a fool for standing up to Gato.. Is your grandfather a fool for building his bridge" mitsuomi says.

"But" inari starts but stops, "No they weren't but how can we win" he finishes. Mitsuomi looks at night sky, "Have hope.. Because hope is strongest weapon to fight with when everything seems lost" he says and falls out the window. Inari runs to the window as black ravens fly pass, " _ **I promise Gato will fall**_ " he hears on the wind.

 ***Two weeks later***

Team-seven, tazuna and team-thirteen made their way to the bridge, leaving mitsuomi and sai behind to guard the house. Said vampire currently had tsunami bent over a table and her skirt hiked up as he punishes her pussy with long, slow and deep pumps. Mitsuomi had knocked out sai and kept inari asleep as he relieved tsunami of all her sexual frustrations. Mitsuomi glances back and send his shadows to kill gato's goons, "Not worth effort" he thought. Meanwhile the group reaches the bridge and finds all the workers unconscious with a thick mist. Kakashi gasps sharply, "Form up.. They're here" he shouts. Sasuke and sakura draw a kunai as hinata and naruko guard tazuna.

"Hmmhmmhmm.. Sorry to keep you waiting Kakashi" zabuza sneers, appearing with haku from the mist. Zabzua now wore a sleeveless black shirt and matching pants with her unusual arm warmers and leg warmers. Six Mizu bushin surround them as zabuza chuckles, "So Black isn't here.. No matter" she sneers. A slight smirk forms on sasuke's face as kakashi glances back, "Do it Sasuke" he says. Suddenly two of the clones were cut down by sasuke with his Sharingan on display, "Well well Impressive" zabuza says, glancing to haku. Haku sprints forward as does sasuke into a quick exchange, ending with sasuke catching one of haku's hand.

"You have good speed but not good enough" haku says but sasuke scoffs. Haku raises a single sign, "You probably assume becuase that you have my hand occupied.. That your victory is assured" she adds.

"Sensatsu Suisho" haku says, stomping the water. The water rises to form needles as sakura shouts in horror but sasuke channels chakra to his legs and avoid the needles. Zabuza gives a slight smirk and raises a half ram sign, "I'll test Black's brats" she thought. The four remaining Mizu bunshin charge naruko and hinata but like sasuke they make short of them. Haku skids to halt as sasuke sends her back with a kick, "Impressive speed" haku comments. Dark blue chakra starts to wave off of haku's body, "I'll show you my Real speed" she says, forming a bird sign. Ice starts to form behind sasuke to form a mirror of ice, "What the?!" he thought.

"Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho" haku declares, creating a dome of mirrors around them. Naruko and hinata reach the dome but see no way in, "This is the Hyoton" naruko thought. Haku slowly steps into the mirror, "I'll defeat you quickly.. So that I may have more worthy opponents" she declares. Kakashi was about to charge but zabuza gets in his path, "I am your opponent" she sneers. Sasuke grits his teeth in a rage in a flash of signs, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu" he shouts, spewing a flame. The flame engulfs a mirror but nothing happens, "This Ice is infused with chakra.. Nothing you do will break them" she says, appearing in every mirror. Sakura gasps in horror as a barrage of senbon strike sasuke from all sides, "SASUKE-KUN" she shouts. Sasuke drops to one knee as blood trickles, "I will end this now" haku says, sending more senbon. Sasuke's eyes widen as his Sharingan gains a second tomoe in each eye and narrowly dodges but it was futile as haku emerges behind him with a chop to his neck. Sasuke crumples as the mirrors dispel and haku walks out towards naruko and hinata, "Now lets us duel" she says, reforming the ice dome around them. Hinata drops in her Gentle-fist stance as naruko draws her Sakaboto.

"Senbon Shower" haku says, sending a flury of normal and ice senbon. Hinata raises her palm into a spin, "Kaiten" she thought, deflecting the senbon. Kakashi narrowly dodges the Kubikiribocho, "Black's brats seemed more skiled than yours" zabuza shot. Kakashi stayed silent as he tried to sense zabuza in the mist, "I won't make the same mistake twice" she sneers, making the mist thicker.

"Futon: Kaze no Yaiba" naruko shouts, striking a mirror. Haku frowns behind her mask, "They are skilled indeed.. One is a Hyuga and she can negate my speed a fraction.. The other has enough skill to crack one one of my mirrors" she thought.

"Impressive much better than the Uchiha but you will fall as he" haku declares and weaves several signs, "Hyoton: Hissatsu Hyoso" she declares. Naruko cries out as an ice spear grazes her thigh and another grazes hinata's arm but she shatters a few with her super strength.

"Naru-chan?!" hinata shouts but haku makes a rat sign, "Hisame" she declares. The ice above becomes hail and bombards both to cause a cloud of dust as haku looks impassively. Kakashi staggers back as blood trickles from a wound on his chest as zabuza points her Kubikiribocho, "Seems you have gotten slower Kakashi" she says. Haku slowly emerges from a mirror but a blast of chakra hits her and causes her eyes to widen. Naruko bursts from the smoke covered by red chakra and slams a punch to haku's face and cracks her mask and the mirror.

"Huh?!.. What is this Vile chakra" zabuza thought. Kakakshi knew this chakra and need to be ready, "I need to end this now" he thought, grabbing his scroll and dashes his blood upon it.

"Doton: Tsuiga no Jutsu" kakashi thought, slamming the scroll on the concrete. Zabuza jerks as several dogs emerge from the bridge to both her legs, arms and shoulder.

"I may have lost a slight step but you fell into my trap.. The moment you cut me" kakashi declares and clutches his left arm. Haku struggles to her feet as naruko was sprinting towards her but suddenly naruko was replaced with hinata, "Hakke Juroku Sho" she thought, striking several tenketsu points. Haku staggers and collapses, "Kiriyu-san was right.. You skills are impressive" she says.

"Onii-sama/Mitsu-nii" both ask and haki nods, "He came to Zabuza-sama and offered us a place in Konoha and for me to face you" she explains.

[song plays...Fairy Tail ost: Absolute Zero Silver Ost]

The mist starts to lift as lightning crackles in kakashi's hand as zabuza gasps, "This is a Jutsu I didn't copy" kakashi states. Kakashi holds out his arm, "The future is death for you" he shouts. Hinata and naruko see the display as does haku and she struggles to get to her feet, "I must save Zabuza-sama" she thought.

"Wait Kakashi-sensei" naruko shouts. Kakashi shoots forward with his hand raised, "Raikiri" he shouts, thrusting forward. However suddenly a hand catches the lightning infused and chirping fist, sending it into the concrete and creating a dust cloud.

"Yareyare.. I go away for a few minutes and everybody is fighting" mitsuomi says, appearing from the cloud. Kakashi's dogs dispel and zabuza wobbly stands but mitsuomi catches her before she falls and guides to a seated position.

"Mitsuomi?!" kakashi says. Mitsuomi turns with a flap of his trenchcoat, "Who else" he says. [song ends]

The sound of clapping catches everyone's attention, "So the Demoness is but a baby" a slimy voice comments. A diminutive man in a business suit with puffy brown hair and one arm in cast, the other holding a cane. Behind him stood about thirty thugs and cloaked figure with an umbrella.

"Gato" zabuza hisses. Gato slams his cane with a sneer on his face, "SInce you have failed me yet again Bitch.. I'll let Him kill you" he says. The cloaked man steps forward but removes it to reveal a young man with forest green hair. He wears a sleeveless, sliver and teal bodysuit with Ame Hitai-ate on his forehead.

"Aoi Rokusho" kakashi says. Aoi smirks with a soft chuckle, "The very same.. Seems I can collect on quite a few bounties.. Sharingan no Kakashi.. The Demoness of Mist and The Man in Black" he says. Mitsuomi draps his trenchcoat around zabuza and steps forward with a mild chuckle, "Hoh.. Will you now" he says, removing his sunglasses and crushes them.

"Kill Him" aoi states. The thugs shout and charge mitsuomi but the vampire continues to smile as the first thug reach him, only to have his face caved in from a left straight. Mitsuomi pushes pass the thug as his fists, elbows, knees and feet met each thug, snapping limbs, breaking jaws and some outright dying.

"I see now.. A weapon for him would be overkill if his Taijutsu is this lethal" zabuza comments, clutching his coat around her form.

"Gai-sensei is weary to face Mitsu-nii and He is a premier Taijutsu expert" naruko comments, as hinata was healing her leg. Mitsuomi doubles over a thug with a straight kick to his gut and uses his body as spring board for a spinning wheel kick.

"Enough of this" aoi thought. Aoi opens his umbrella and tosses it skyward, "Senbon shower" he shouts. Mitsuomi continues forward as the senbon rain down to kill the thugs and numerous ones piercing his body, one finding his eye with a spray of blood. Zabuza's eyes widen in shock, "Kakashi help me up.. We need to help him" she says.

"No we don't.. Just watch Zabuza" naruko says, shocking both. Mitsuomi continues forward with a wild grin on his face as blood flows from his wounds, "More Aoi.. Give me More" he howls. Aoi tosses his umbrella and pulls a vajra shaped hilt from his pouch, causing kakashi's eyes to widen in shock.

"The Raijin no Ken" kakashi thought. A yellow blade erupts as aoi sprints forward as mitsuomi raises his hand, only for the sword to erupt out his lower back. Mitsuomi spews blood from his mouth as aoi laughs but he channels his chakra, causing mitsuomi to spasm as lightning erupts into his body. Mitsuomi's eyes dart around as smoke start to waft off his body, "So much for the Mighty Man in Black" aoi sneers, slowly pulling free. Mitsuomi starts to fall back as aoi pulls but he jerks as mitsuomi grabs his arm, "Ahhh.. Subarashii" the vampire croons, blood flowing from his eye and nose. However aoi gasps in horror as the blood recedes back into mitsuomi's body and his wounds heal in seconds, "There is no greater feeling than seeing an opponent's face slip from Hope to Absolute Despair" the vampire croons.

"A-aku" aoi starts but rest loss as mitsuomi was now behind him. However the vampire was holding his severed head in his right hand, his body takes a few steps and collaspes with the Raijin gripped in his hand. Tazuna vomits his lunch as sakura was looking in horror as were zabuza and haku, "What is he" zabuza asks.

"Death" naruko says. Mitsuomi lifts aoi's head to let the blood run down his throat, before dropping said head and fixes his gaze on gato.

"Now Lets end this" mitsuomi says, raising his hand. Everyone but hinata and naruko gasps as glowing blue blades form above mitsuomi, "What is that?!" zabuza asks.

"He calls them Summon-swords but neither of us know how they are made" hinata states. Misuomit flicks his wrist and the sword fire enmasse towards gato's remaining thugs but when they meet their target, simply explode in gory fashion. Gato turns to run for his life but mitsuomi appears in front of him to grab him by his tie, "P-please spare me.. Show Mercy" he cries.

"Sorry.. All.. Outta.. Mercy" mitsuomi hisses, ripping out gato's heart and tossing his body off the bridge. Mitsuomi strolls through his carnage as the blood follows him as his shadow erupts to consume the corpses. Sasuke clenches his fist as he awoke towards end of mitsuomi's battle with aoi, "That power should be mine" he thought.

"So everyone alive" mitsuomi says, nearing them. Naruko promptly kicks mitsuomi between the legs and he drops to his knees, "Why.. Why did you Kick me in the Dick.. Why" he squeak outs. Zabuza stifles a giggle as naruko shakes her fist, "That's for not telling us that you wanted Haku-chan to test us" she shouts. Kakashi stares incredlously at mitsuomi, "You met with them.. Sasuke and I could've died" he says.

"No you weren't.. I was close by and Haku held back against the Princess" mitsuomi says, getting to his feet. Misuomi takes his coat from zabuza with a smirk, "Now lets get cleaned up discuss your future" he says.

 ***One Month Later***

Team-seven, thirteen, zabuza and haku stood on the Hi-no-kuni side of tazuna's completed bridge dubbed the bridge of hope. Zabuza and haku agreed to join konoha and haku would join Team-thirteen, much to the ire a certain uchiha. Sasuke spent the month trying to convince or force haku to help him rebuild his clan. Sakura berated the girl that her place was to serve sasuke but mitsuomi threatened to do to her what he did to aoi.

"Today is a good day for me.. I got Naru-chan another Kenjutsu teacher.. I got a Hina-chan a partner to learn Iryojutsu with and I got Tsu-tsu a family heirloom" mitsuomi says, with a hop to kick his heels together. Sasuke was glaring at mitsuomi as they made their way back to Konoha, "Not if the Council has anything to say" he thought. A few hours later the combined group reaches konoha, "Girls take Zabuza and Haku to Anko-chan.. Kakashi and I will report to the Hokage" he says. The four nod as they head off and kakashi dimisses his team as well. The pair reach the tower and were allowed into hiruzen's office as the wizened man sat his desk. Hirzuen listened intently as the pair gave their reports, "Well congratulations on this now A-rank mission and it will reflected as such" he says. Hiruzen was about to dismiss them as his secretary opens the door, "Hokage-sama.. The council has called a meeting" she says.

"Oh I wonder what about" hiruzen states. Mitsuomi snorts with a sigh, "I can only guess" he muses, lighting up a cigarette. A half hour later the council was assembled and mitsuomi sat in the Uzumaki seat with hinata and naruko seated behind him.

"Can we hurry this Pesky meeting along.. I want to go home and Attend to my Ladies and open Sweet Gluttony" mitsuomi delcares. The civilian side and hiashi glare at mitsuomi, "PESKY?!" mebuki shouts. Mitsuomi tips up his sunglasses, "Yes pesky because I can guess what this meeting is about" he says and points to sasuke, "The Princess wants you to Force Naru-chan to turn over her Sakaboto to him or the Raijin no Ken I pulled out the dead hands of Aoi Rokusho.. Then Hand over Haku-chan to him to pump out babies for him because she possess a Kekkai Genkai" he finishes, as sasuke glares at him.

"Sasuke-sama is right in both regards" koharu says. Mitsuomi shakes his head with a sigh and rises from his seat, "No He is not.. Haku and Zabuza are under my Protection.. So I can keep her safe from the Jackals of this council" he says. Several civilan councilors grumble and voice their opinion but mitsuomi shut them up with his Ki.

"You know.. Now that I think about this.. I have a sense of Deja Vu right now" mitsuomi starts and looks around the room, "Oh yes.. I had nearly this same conversation Ten years ago then Eight years ago and Five years ago too" he adds.

"I agree with him.. When are you gonna get it through your heads that the world does not revolve around Sasuke Uchiha" tsunade comments. Mitsuomi slicks back one of his bangs, "More so why does the Hokage let them do as they please" he says and glances back to hiruzen.

"Tell me.. Do they bend you over the Hokage desk" mitsuomi starts and clears his throat, "Hirzuen.. Sasuke-sama needs new equipment and more teachers.. Yes Homura-dono I'll get right on it.. Hiruzen.. Sasuke-kun wants that girl from Wave.. Make sure she is given to him and any other girl he pleases.. Yes Koharu-sama" mitsuomi says, mimicking their voices. The entire council and his sisters, even tsunade were dead silent as homura and koharu were red faced in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO HOKAGE-SAMA AND THE HONORABLE ELDERS LIKE THAT" mebuki screeches. Hiruzen glares at mitsuomi but the vampire only smirks, "What are you finally gonna do something but before you do let me tell you the consequences" mitsuomi says and holds up his fingers, "You lose the Last Senju.. The last Uzumaki who holds the Strongest Biju and Hinata to any village that wants us" he states. The shinobi side and even danzo knew the ramification of this, "Hunter-nin would be let loose upon you" danzo states.

"And I'm an S-rank shinobi.. So is Tsunade add to the fact that No one in this room knows what I can Really do.. I have no problems leaving this Shit Hole behind with my Family" mitsuomi states, shocking the shinobi side.

"I have come to a ruling.. Sasuke will not receive the weapons or Haku-san" hiruzen states and sasuke fumes, "However Mitsuomi.. I am stripping you of your status as a Jonin of Team Thirteen and I want your Hitai-ate as you are Suspended from being a Shinobi of Konoha for the next Five years" hiruzen states. Sasuke and the civilian council had smug looks on their faces but mitsuomi chuckles softly as he tosses said headband toward hiruzen, "Oh course Hokage-sama.. Gee Willikers I sure learned my lesson" he says.

"I'll be reinstated once Tsu-tsu takes office" mitsuomi thought and glances to his sisters, "Any more Business" he states. Hiruzen calls an end to the meeting as everyone trickles out, leaving mitsuomi, his sisters and tsunade.

"That was harsh" tsunade says. Mitsuomi snorts with a light up, "It won't bother me" he says and glances to his sisters, "Sorry I'm not your Sensei anymore.. I hope he picks smart but that doesn't mean I won't be helping you" he adds.

"We know Onii-sama but what you said about the Hokage was wrong" hinata says and naruko nods, "Yea.. I know Jiji has made some dumb choices but to say those things about him was wrong" she states, as they leave the council room.

 ***XxX***

Hiruzen sits down in chair with a blank look on his face, "Neko" he says. Neko drops down from the ceiling, "Yes Hokage-sama" she asks. Hiruzen removes his Hokage hat, "Remove you mask Yugao.. You are Team Thirteen's new Sensei.. Haku will be joining the team as your third to allow you enter the Chunin exams and take Higher rank missions" he says and lights his pipe, "I also have another mission for you as well.. I want to know everything about Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he says. Yugao frowns behind her mask before she removes it, "Of course Hokage-sama" she says and Leaf-Shunshins away. Hiruzen blows a puff of smoke, " **You really wanna know about me** " a voice comments. Hiruzen looks around but no one is there, " **I'm strong enough to make what Minato did in the War look like slap fight between children** " the voice says, causing hiruzen's eyes to widen.

"You're bluffing" hiruzen thought and the voice chuckles out, " **Hmmhmmhmm.. Call my bluff and cosign Konoha to Oblivion** " as hiruzen freezes in shock. Mitsuomi forms in the room before him with a his hands pocketed, "Good choice with Yugao-chan" he says.

"I Hate you" hiruzen says. Mitsuomi grins and tilts his head with one closed, "I could care less about that.. Many hate me for one reason or another but your hate for me is due your own Ineptness.. You let them step over their station since you retook office.. You let them coddle that boy and make think he is above his station in life.. When the truth is he would be dead already in a real mission against real opponents.. Haku defeated him with ease and Kakashi a former Anbu nearly loss to Zabuza" he states and turns on his heels, "Just imagine for a moment.. If my Team wasn't on that mission" he adds, phasing through the door and leaving hiruzen deep in thought.

 ***One week later***

Team-Thirteen met at Training ground 13 to wait for yugao to arrive, "I can't believe Jiji would do this" naruko says. Hinata glances to mitsuomi at he sat on his Iron throne, "Well Onii-sama did go too far with his words" she says. Mitsuomi scoffs as he was sketching on a notepad, "He needed to hear it" he says.

"You spoke quite harshly to him Mitsuomi-san" haku says. Haku was now wearing a white full body suit with detached sleeves and low heel, grey ankle boots. Over the body suit she wears a short green kimono, similar to her old haori, which extends to mid-thigh, with a grey nagajuban underneath. The sleeves of her kimono are not as wideand she wears a traditional wide white obi, fastened with a blue cord. Haku keeps her hair as before but a Konoha Hitai-ate in place of the Kiri variety. Yugao appears in a swirl leaves and now wearing the standard Jonin attire but keeping her Anbu arm guards and arm length gloves with her sword strapped to her back.

"I apologize for this Sempai" yugao says but mitsuomi waves his hand, "Its alright Yugao.. The old monkey need to save face in front of the Sheep" he says, going back to his sketching. Zabuza sooned arrived to assist with naruko's swordmanship as yugao was sparing with the three. Zabuza approches mitsuomi but her eyes widen, "How do you know Mei" she asks.

"Mei" mitsuomi says, looking at his drawing of beautiful woman. Zabuza points to the drawing, "She's Mei Terumi.. Leader of the Rebel in Kiri" she explains.

"She was in the village during our mission.. My familiars saw her in Sweet Gluttony" mitsuomi says, finishing mei's uncovered eye. Zabuza took a thinking pose, "She may have come to Konoha for aide in defeaing the Loyalists" she says.

"I've heard.. The current Mizukage Hates those with Bloodlines and started wholesale Genocide" mitsuomi comments. Zabuza bites her lip with a look to haku as she was sparing with naruko, "Haku's father killed her mother and would've killed her.. If she didn't activate her Hyoton.. I heard stories of mothers tossing their children into rivers or people killing their neighbors in crazed mobs" she says, her voice shuddering.

"Did your familiars find her reasoning for coming here" zabuza adds and mitsuomi draws mei's lips into a smirk, "Like you thought but the Inept man couldn't convince those Sheep to help" he muses.

"Yagura is a dangerous guy as the Sanbi Jinchuriki" zabuza comment but mitsuomi snorts and points, "Naru-chan has the Kyubi" he muses, finishing his mei drawing. Mitsuomi dispels his throne and sketch book, "Naru.. Hina.. Haku.. I'll be back by tomorrow" he shouts. The three wave as mitsuomi erupts into black ravens and leaving a confused zabuza.

 ***Kiri-Mist Forest***

Mitsuomi rides through the misty forest upon his black steed, "Mmm.. Blood is in the air and Fresh" he thought. Mitsuomi found the rebel settlement but smoke was rising as he rode through the gate, bodies were everywhere and the looks the bodies were done in silently. Mitsuomi dispels his horse and started the search for survivors, "Curse that Fool" he thought, thinking of hiruzen. Several of the bodies had coral covering their bodies and a few were strung by thin microfilament wire.

"This battle was recent" mitsuomi says, thumbing the wire. The vampire's senses picked a slowing heartbeat and heads for the source. A woman with long auburn hair was laying haphazardly on the ground near the body of a young man with blue hair and broken glasses. The woman was clutching a wound to her stomach but she also had wounds to her legs and shoulders. The woman felt his presense and weakly turns her head to a pair of blue lenses emerging from the shadows

"I have to say the scent here is intoxicating" mitsuomi muses, kneeling next to her. The woman only stares into his steel-blue orbs, "C-come T-to finish me off Loyalist" she struggles. Mitsuomi removes his fedora and places it over the boy's face, "No I am not a Loyalist but I am Sorry Mei.. You're dying" he says. Mitsuomi's places his hand atop her wound and she winces, "The blood is black.. A bad Sign but I can save you.. However the Choice must be yours" he says.

"M-mei Terumi.. Please I want to live" the woman says, reaching her hand to him. Mitsuomi takes her hand as a soft look as a million things ran through mei's mind, "Yes" she says. Mei gasps as mitsuomi lifts her closer to but he suddenly sinks his teeth in her neck but it not painful or even a dull ache. The pain mei felt was something she could get use to, like a warm bath or the careess of the wind. Mei felt her blood run down her neck but there was no pain but mitsuomi soon unlatched, blood running down his chin. Mitsuomi gently layed mei on the ground and summons a kunai to cut open his palm and places his now bleeding palm over her mouth, "Open your mouth" he whispers. Mitsuomi made a fist and the blood flowed more and into mei's mouth and down her throat. Mei's green eyes suddenly widen in pain but the pain was nothing like she ever felt, it felt like liquid fire running down her throat and into her body. Mei grits out a ragged scream as her hands clutch her throat, her multiple wounds fizzled as she gasped for air. Mei's heart was beating like jackhammer in her chest as the pain spreads to her chest, then arms and soon her whole body jolted in pain.

"Its gets worst from here.. You'll have to endure" mitsuomi states. Mei looked at him through misty eyes but suddenly felt her heart stop beating and a sudden clawing overtook her whole body, mainly her eyes and mouth. Mei arched her back with a high pitch scream and started convolsing but mitsuomi straddled her and pinned her to the ground. Soon a single red tear welled up in her closed eyes and ran down her face but they slowly open to reveal acidy glint to her green eyes.

"Stings" mei says and mitsuomi smirks, "Then this will suck" he states. Mei felt her jaw clench as her canines extended and her new long tongue escaped her agape mouth, her insides shifting and soon the pain all but subsided and her body felt ice cold. Mitsuomi noticed her skin was paler, her eyes now an acid green, her new fangs and tongue but her body tensed as the final throes of her transformation took place and became still. Mitsuomi's shadow extends and his Shinobi emerge, "Gather the bodies and give them a Proper funeral pyre" he says and reaches down to pick up his fedora, "Take special care of this one.. We'll bury him in on estate" he adds. The tallest of the group lifts the boy as mitsuomi picks up mei, "Thank you for your Sacrifice.. Chojuro-san.. I will protect Mei from now on.. Rest in Peace little Shark" he muses, looking at the moon.

TBC


End file.
